Without a Country
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Season 2 Episode 2. Cookie, Hakeem, and Andre are checking out the new studio space for Lyon Dynasty when Cookies interrupts the recording session with Anika and V. Anika watches Cookie and fantasizes about having Cookie for herself. ONE-SHOT


**ANIKA POV**

As I'm working with V in the studio, this bitch is giving me attitude for days. It's days like these I don't know why I'm working with these diva ass bitches that think they know it all.

And in walks the Queen Bitch diva herself Cookie Lyon. She just walks all over me like I'm not even here.

"Don't even worry about it Boo-Boo Kitty, I'm working with V now." This ghetto ass bitch says to me, with her fine ass.

I stand in the back of the producer's booth and watch as Cookie walks V through what she needs for the song. I have to give it to her, the bitch knows music. I watch her fine ass through the window in the producer's booth. The swells of her breast peaking over her blue sweater. My mind goes back to the dinner, when Cookie comes in her lingerie, thinking it was a romantic dinner for her and Lucious. That round tight ass. I just wanted to lick the sweat off that ass.

Then there was the night I found her and Lucious in our bed, it took everything in me to walk away. When what I really wanted to do was join them, take the flat of my tongue and swipe up her pussy and taste her. I bet she even taste like cookies and milk.

As I force myself away from the memory, while licking my lips, I catch Cookie looking directly at me with a smirk on her face. I look Cookie directly in the eyes. I stick my tongue out and run it across my top lip before sucking in the corner of my bottom lip. I lower my eyes just briefly, to indicate to Cookie I want her out here with me. And she bites. I see her whisper into V's ear before V picks up her things and leaves the studio. Cookie then leaves the studio and stands right in front of me.

"Why don't you give us a minute. Take a break or something, I don't care just get the fuck outta here and let me talk to Boo-Boo Kitty for a minute." She says to the technician never taking her eyes off me. She eyes me up and down.

The technician walks out of the room, and Cookie walks over and locks the door, and pulls down the blind. "What is it that you want Anika? To fuck your way through the entire Lyon family? First Lucious, then Hakeem. You might have a shot with Andre if you can get past that white bitch Rhonda. But Jamal, well I don't think you got the right equipment for him." Cookie says as she makes a 360 degree walk around me.

"Well, Cookie, if you'd like to check the equipment out for yourself, I'd be glad to oblige," I told her, as I hike up my dress and lay back on the producer's console. I am rewarded with another smirk from her and a quirk of her well-manicured eyebrow.

"You know, Kitty. I said once I left prison, I was done fucking bitches. 17 years is long enough. But for you, I think I'll make an exception. But If I do this, I want to see AAAAAALLLLL the goods bitch." Cookie says as she walks up and between my spread legs. She reaches her hand over my mound and feels the moisture of my thong.

"Having wet daydreams about me Kitty? Well come on, be a good little kitty and take them off." She says as she traces a finger from my collarbone straight down to my nipple that is protruding through my yellow dress. She cups my left breast and wraps her well-manicured fingers around the mound and gives it a squeeze. I give her a little moan for her effort. She then wraps both arms around me and begins to pull the zipper down the back of my dress. As the dress falls off my shoulders, she helps me step out of it and lays it on the console. She then kisses the swelled mounds of my breast that are peaking over my lace bra. She reaches around me again, and unclasps my bra and lays it on top of my dress.

"Damn, Anika, no wonder Lucious couldn't keep his dick out of you. But let me tell you something, bitch. When I play, I play for keeps. You understand me, Boo-Boo Kitty?" She asks me. I walk up to her and throw my arms around her neck. I fist a handful of her hair and force her head to one side and place open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"I think we understand each other, loud and clear," I tell her as I release her from my grasp. Cookie takes both hands and begins to massage my breast. She then places her mouth over one of my areolae while teasing the nipple with her tongue.

"Yessssss!" I hiss as she switches sides and continues the same ministration to the other breast. Cookie then sits down in the technician's chair and grabs my hand

"Come to Mama Cookie, baby." I walk up to her and straddle her legs. She then grabs the back of my left thigh and places my leg over her shoulder. She then flattens out her tongue and swipes my swollen wet pussy from the hole to the clit. Once she reaches the clit her tongue curls up and teases my clit.

"Ohhhhhhhh fffffffuuuuuuuck, Cookie, Shit!" I scream

"Mmm-hmmm" Cookie says as she then inserts two fingers into my dripping wet pussy. "You done had the rest, baby now you got the best. Come on and give Cookie some more of that sweet honey nectar."

She then takes my clit into her mouth and starts a rotation of sucking, licking and swirling her tongue around my clit, as she continues to thrust her fingers in and out of my pussy.

"Cookie, Cookie, Cookie, GODDAMNIT, FUCK" I've never felt anything like it in my life. Cookie continues her assault on my pussy. But just as I am about to cum, she pulls her mouth away from my clit and withdraws her fingers from my pussy.

"Cookie what are you doing?" I ask as I look down at her.

"What I do best, keep you wanting more. Now, put your clothes back on, and meet me back at my house so I can finish this properly in my bed." She says as she grabs her jacket and purse and walks out the door.


End file.
